Say Cheese!
by Naruko.S
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are going out. Naruto said he wants to make memories with him. Sasuke refuses. Can Naruto convince Sasuke?


Title: Say Cheese!

Author: Lucky Suppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Oi! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto while he waves his enthusiastic hands. "Yoh! Naruto!" replied Sasuke with a sweet smile. Both of them meet up at the school gate and walk together. "Sasu-chan!" said Naruto adding his favorite suffix. "What is it Naru-CHAN?" asked Sasuke. "Can I stay the night in your house?" begged Naruto with his adorable puppy eyes. "I don't know, can you?" said Sasuke sarcastically. "May I?" asked Naruto once more. "Sure." said Sasuke as he let out an evil smirk.

Naruto

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I am 17 years old. As you can see, I'm currently going out with Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school. He might be a bastard most of the time, but he's really nice if you get to know him better. His parents are working abroad and so are mine. Sasuke hates to eat sweets, long chatting and especially photo or picture taking. I told Sasuke the other day that I wanted to make memories. I want to take pictures of the both of us. However as you can see no matter how much I beg he still refuses."

Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 17 years old and currently going out with a super adorable blonde name Uzumaki Naruto. He's short tempered and easy to tease. He pouts all the time whenever he loses a fight with me. But even though he's loud and annoying sometimes that's still the blonde I'm in love with. Just the other day he asked me to make memories with him. I have refused to do so. I don't really want to hurt him but I don't like taking pictures. It reminds me of my disgusting older brother."

"…."

"Oi Naruto, are you alright?" asked Sasuke worriedly.

"…"

'Oh my Gosh! Did I happen to do something wrong he's not usually this quite!' thought Sasuke to himself worriedly.

"S-Sasu sniff chan…" said Naruto. His eyes are filled with tears.

'This is not good! Naruto don't usually cry either it's been years and years since he last cried. But why cry now Naruto? Did I happen to hurt your feelings?' said Sasuke to himself.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto to a deep embrace. Naruto still didn't stop crying. "Naruto… Did I… happen to hurt your feelings? Did I not spend much time with you? I happen to overhear that some kid is bullying you at school. Is that the reason why you're crying? Naruto…" said Sasuke trying his best to hold in the tears that is bout to overflow in his eyes.

"Sasuke…"said Naruto as he looked up at Sasuke. His eyes are swelling from crying too much. "Sasuke are you ad at me? Am I not good for you? Do I not make you happy?" asked Naruto who looked up with desperate eyes. "Naruto I love you. And I always will. How can I not love you? How can I be mad at you when I'm really madly in love with you." said Sasuke as he held Naruto's chin. Sasuke lower down and began giving Naruto soft kisses on the lips. He pulled away and gave Naruto his heart-warming smile.

"Sasu-chan." said Naruto. "Hm?" "Can we make memories together?" asked Naruto not having his hopes fly high. "Naruto." said Sasuke as his eyes saddened. "Sasuke… It's alright. If you don't want to I won't force you. Since I love you so much I don't want you to be hurt." said Naruto while he gave Sasuke a tight hug.

'My God Sasuke! Why are you such a son of a beep You could at least forget about that brother of your and make your little Naruto happy.' blamed Sasuke to himself.

"Naruto… It's fine with me. If you're going to be happy, I'm happy." said Sasuke. "Although I'm not sure if I'm going to make memories." teased Sasuke. "Sasu!" pout Naruto. "haha you're so adorable." said Sasuke as he bend down and gave Naruto a mind blowing kiss.

The next day

"Sasuke what's one plus one?" asked naruto. "Ni" answered Sasuke. (Ni means two in Japan.) Flash

"Sasuke say cheese!" yelled Naruto. "Bacon." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke say cheese!" said Naruto as he and Sasuke posed. "Garlic." answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke say cheese!" said Naruto. "Mayonnaise" said Sasuke.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and whispered to his ears with a husky voice. "Say cheese." whispered Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and said "CHEESE."

The End

Pls. review


End file.
